


Why Switzerland?

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [107]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bird Feeding, Birds, Gen, Pointless fluff, Switzerland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel flops down in the tall grass. “You wanted to feed birds. I wanted to feed birds.” He shrugs. “And I thought, there are birds in Switzerland.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Switzerland?

The sky is pale and powdery and the hills are richly green and gently rolling in the valley Cas had flown them to this morning. Sam thinks they’re in Scotland, but he’s not quite sure. “Where are we, anyway?” He asks as a sparrow alights on his palm and starts to peck at the breadcrumbs between his fingers. He runs a gentle finger along its back and smiles as it starts to trill.

 

Castiel gives him one of those secret, barely-there smiles that always mean he’s up to no good. “Somewhere with lots of birds,” he answers. “That is where you wanted to go, isn’t it?”

 

Sam shakes his head a little. “You know what I meant.”

 

“Switzerland,” Castiel answers at length.

 

Sam laughs. “You took us to Switzerland just to feed birds?”

 

Castiel flops down in the tall grass. “You wanted to feed birds. I wanted to feed birds.” He shrugs. “And I thought, there are birds in Switzerland.”

 

“I know, but why _Switzerland_?”

 

Cas thinks for a moment. “I like the way the grass smells. And you can see the mountains from almost anywhere.” He closes his eyes and breathes deeply for a few minutes before speaking again. “And it’s peaceful.” A dove lands on his forehead and he smiles up at Sam. “See?”

 

Sam lowers himself down beside Castiel, taking care not to jar the bird curled around his fingers. “I like feeding birds,” he confesses.

 

“As do I,” Cas agrees.


End file.
